


Comes a Time When You Settle Down

by oppressa



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marriage Proposal, Wow I haven't written anything this nice for a while, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: Ulrich and Katharina have a huge gaudy wedding everyone knows about, even those that aren't invited. Aleksander lets out his jagged laugh when he hears. She never needs to ask him what he thinks.





	Comes a Time When You Settle Down

 

 

Ulrich and Katharina have a huge gaudy wedding everyone knows about, even those that aren't invited. Like Katharina wants to settle those old allegations once and for all. But nobody forgets, especially not Regina.

Aleksander lets out his jagged laugh when he hears. They're lying together on the chaise, his shirt crumpled, sleeves rolled back, her fingers winding in his tie, hair spread all over his lap. She never needs to ask him what he thinks.

Looking at him, it's almost inconceivable how the drifter-type who had trouble keeping his feet as she lead him here took on all these corporate responsibilities, becoming her mother's most trusted employee, but he's done it. In her bathroom, she sometimes still sees the way he was, leant against the toilet bowl in the perspired-through clothes, his long legs folded, holding himself in like he didn't want to get his blood anywhere else. Watching as she washed it off her hands in the sink.

"Regina..." He said, like he was trying out her name.  
  
"Yes, you're done now."  
  
"Are you going to throw me out?"  
  
"No. Not until my mother gets home."

That was the first time his smile was more than a twitch in the corner of his mouth, for her.

 

Of course she wanted to ask  _why were you shot, where did you come from_. She has her suspicions - Aleks and not Alex - but she didn't want to ruin it. His mystery. The fact that he was  _not_  from Winden. All she asked was if there was anything that could come after him. He told her it was taken care of, with their hands clasped together, his forehead touching hers. And it's like she knew his past, even though she doesn't.

 

Still, to begin with, when she finally undressed in front of him, she wondered if they were going behind her mother's back, or if she'd know about this. If she made him tell her everything they did, squirming in her office, in order to keep his job. However, she found out he was stronger than that when he discovered her cuts. Most of them are old now, scarred over, but then, there were some that were fresh. He breathed out through his nose, mouth set.

"You never told me everything about you." She said, to the look on his face, the incomprehension and the tears starting to form in his eyes.

He swallowed hard and kissed her arms, everywhere she once thought too ugly to expose. He didn't say he'd tell any one, or  _stop this_. He only said

"Please don't."

 

A week after the excitement has died down, he gets on his knees and takes her ring finger. It isn't a gold and glittering piece like the one Katharina flashed around for months. It's a thin band of twisting silver with their initials engraved on the inside, he made it, and it's beautiful.

"Did you ask my mother?"

"We don't need her permission."

"But she's given you everything. She could fire you, or worse..."  _She could destroy us_. She suddenly realises, then, how much it means to her.

He shrugs. "I'm keeping her secrets." Whatever that means. "Regina, it's fine. I'm on your side."

He gives her his open, encouraging smile, so at odds with the cold-blooded look he gave Katharina like he'd shoot her where she stood, so lovable she throws her arms around his neck and says yes. She thinks,  _He's mine. This was meant to happen_. There comes a time.

 

 


End file.
